


Hope

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Lena has learnt to keep her hopes up. Especially when it comes to friends. </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Lena keeps her promises to old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something. This does jump between timelines and I've tried to keep it within the animated short canon so far. Not betad.

**_7 years ago_ **

_Amélie held her hand, eyes glued to hers. Lena smiled at her before looking down to their hands, watching as hers began to disappear._

_"I won’t give up on you,” Amélie said._

* * *

**3 weeks ago**

She limped away from the Embassy, Winston thankfully supporting her as they walked. Mondatta was dead. Amélie…no Widowmaker was to blame. The replacement chronal accelerator strapped firmly on her chest, the other in her other hand, broken completely.

“Thanks, luv” Lena said, keeping her hand on his shoulder as they walked towards the waiting jet.

Winston gave her a smile, adjusting his glasses once again. “Anytime. Besides, that’s what friends are for.”

* * *

**_8 years ago_ **

_Gérard sat beside her, clinking her glass with his. “To the latest recruit!” A chorus of cheers and congratulations echoed the bar, Lena thanking all of them before gulping down her beer._

_"Cheers!” she beamed, wiping the remnants off her mouth. She turned to her companion. “I can’t wait to join your team, Ger! Bet you ‘ave loads of adventures.”_

_The older man laughed. “It’d still be years before you join my team, petite souris. Finish your pilot training first. Then we’ll talk.”_

_Lena gave him an exaggerated pout. “I’ll ‘old you to that, luv,” she replied before the nickname clued in. “Oi! I ain’t a mouse!” “_

_Tiny. Fast. Hyper. Sounds like a mouse to me,” a woman’s accented voice joined them, taking the seat beside Gerard, kissing him on the cheek before taking his drink. “Bonsoir, Cherie.” She nodded to Lena. “Souris.”_

_Gérard laughed even more, Lena glaring at Amélie before bursting into her own laugh. “You two are meant for one anot’r. Mean Frenchmen.”_

_Amélie gasped, fake shock evident in her actions. “I will have you know that we are not all mean. Only I am.”_

_“She gave you that name, after she met you last week,” Gerard explained, ordering himself another drink. “She’s like a hyperactive little mouse,” he said, mimicking his wife. Amélie punched him in the shoulder, smiling none the less. Lena sighed, frowning into her beer. Gérard patted her on the shoulder, quietly whispering into her ear “It means she likes you.”_

_“I do not!” Amélie retorted, Lena already beside her, hugging her. “Ugh, this is why I didn’t want you telling her.”_

_Gérard smiled at them. “You always wanted a little sister.”_

* * *

**3 days ago**

“It appears nothing was stolen however there is no word on the cost of repairs to the exhibit. Two former members, Lena “Tracer” Oxton and Winston were confirmed to have been on the scene while the assailants remain unknown at this time. It is believed one of them was the same woman wanted for the murder of Mondatta last month. Sources – ”

“Hey!” Lena said, “Athena! Put it back on!”

“You’ve watched it 5 times, Lena,” the AI said, making her frown. “Lena, your vitals show increased heart rate when you see a picture of Widowmaker.”

“Amélie. Her name is Amélie.” she corrected the machine. “She was..is my best mate, aite? Ya don’t forget that.”

* * *

_**7 years ago** _

_“Tada!” She exclaimed, stepping out of the bathroom to show off her flight suit. “Whatdya think?”_

_Amelie laughed as Lena continued to do silly poses in the suit. “It is very blue,” Amelie commented, moving around Lena as she assessed the suit._ _“I see the engineers did nothing but extenuate your posterior.”_

_“You’re just jealous of it,” Lena teased, smacking her own ass with a wink._

_“Please,” Amélie scoffed, sitting back down Lena’s bed. “How do you think I got Gérard?”_

_“Gross.”_

_“Back to the matter at hand. Your suit, while functional, isn’t fashionable enough,” Amélie assessed._

_“It’s a flight suit, luv. Not supposed to be fashionable,” Lena reminded her._

_“Still,” Amélie said getting up. She untied the scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around Lena’s neck. She eyed her again, frowning, before her eyes lit up. She opened Lena’s top drawer, rummaging through the mess before finding the sunglasses case she was looking for. “Put these on.”_

_Lena took the pair of sunglasses and turned towards the mirror. Amélie hovered behind her and smiled. “Now, it’s perfect.”_

* * *

**Present Day**

Bullets rang out as the Reaper fired directly at them, laughing his hollow laugh. Winston roared, primal power engaged as he charged directly at him, Mercy not too far behind him. She sees the familiar red glow and zips out of the way, running towards where the shot came from.

“Tracer! Where are you going?!” Torbjörn yelled out, shooting at Reaper from cover as he builds another turret.

Lena shook her head as she blinks up the steps, kicking the door open to the roof. A hail of bullets from the other roof make her duck immediately into cover, shooting her pulse pistols back before blinking towards the other roof. Widowmaker fires at her again, grappling towards another building. “AMÉLIE!” Lena yelled, jumping towards her. She blinks above her, where she predicts Widowmaker would land and tackles her to the ground.

Widowmaker laughs. “Amélie is dead, cherie.”

“Don’t call me that,” Lena said, pinning her to down. “You’re Amélie Lacroix! You’re the widow of Gérard Lacroix! You’re my friend!”

“I remember him,” Widowmaker replied, smile on her lips. “Such an easy kill.”

* * *

**_6 years ago_ **

_Gérard tensed beside her as they watched Amelie’s evaluation by Angela. “She’s strong, luv. They wouldn’t ‘ave broken ‘er.”_

_“They couldn’t get me so they went for her,” Gérard said, venom clear in his voice. “They went after my wife. They beat her, tortured her. Because of me.”_

_Lena stroked his arm reassuringly. Angela took notes as she continued to ask Amélie questions. “We’ll find ‘em, Ger. Amelie is at least 'ere now. She'll be safe. I’ll keep ‘er safe. I promise you that.”_

_“Amélie was innocent,” he replied, watching as his wife nod and lay down. She went into the scanner, Angela looking back at them with a smile “They made this personal. Talon will pay a hundred fold for this. No matter what.”_

* * *

**Present day**

“You abandoned your post!” Mercy yelled at her, the doctor clearly frustrated as she healed her. “Nearly got us killed if not for Torbjörn and his turret!”

“Amélie was ‘ere,” Lena said, wincing as Mercy’s applied the bandage on her a little too tightly. The doctor glared at her but said nothing about the subject.

“Amélie is dead, little one,” Torbjörn reminded her. “That woman isn’t Amélie anymore.”

“She’s still in there, I know it,” Lena said, clutching the scarf she held on to all these years. “She didn’t give up on me, after w’at ‘appened. I won’t give up on ‘er. I promised Gérard.”

The other agents exchanged looks and sighed. “She’s not the same Amélie you knew, Lena.” Winston said.

* * *

_**6 years ago** _

_“You’re lying!” Lena screamed, recalling herself back to before she was captured by the guards. Winston stood in her path now too, adjusting his glasses to focus in on her._

_“She killed Gérard while he slept. He’s dead because of her. She - ” his speech was cut by alarms blaring and smoke filling the hallway. The echo of gunshots distracted the primate long enough for her to get behind him and run towards the holding cells. “Tracer come back!”_

_Lena ran, catching a glimpse of the woman; her friend, before she jumped out the window. Lena blinked, hovering by the broken glass as she watched the waves crash against the rocks below. Behind her, she heard Winston huff, assessing the situation silently. “She wouldn’t have survived that,” he remarked._

_“_ _You don’t know t’at. You don’t know ‘er.” “_

_She’s been brainwashed, Lena,” he said. “Whomever she was before Talon got hold of her, is gone. Amélie died the same night Gérard did.”_

* * *

**Present Day**

Lena sat in the hangar, scarf in her hands. She looked out to the now, mostly abandoned base, remembering how full it used to be. How she would run laps through here, only to get yelled at by Gérard and Jesse to get out of the hangar.

“Mind if I join you?” Angela asked, holding two steaming cups of tea. Lena smiled and nodded. “Peace offering; for earlier. English Breakfast with 4 sugars.”

Lena laughed, taking a whiff of cup as she slid over to make room. “Thank you.”

“Do you really believe she’s still there?” Angela asked, taking a sip out of her own cup.

“Yes.”

“Do you believe you can save her?” Lena hesitates. She wasn’t sure, that was the thing. She didn’t know how broken Amélie was. How far Talon got into her. Whether her friend is actually still there. She stares the scarf, now on her lap. “I’d ‘ave to try. She would ‘ave for me. Begged Ger to find me and bring me back so she can beat me ‘erself.”

At that, Angela smiles. They grow quiet again, finishing their teas in silence. “To hope,” the doctor says, handing her a yellowing photograph. Lena stares that the photo, small smile. It was of her induction to Overwatch. Amélie, her flowing black hair and bronzed skin, smiling happily as she hung around her neck. Gérard’s arm was around them both, other arm clearly out of view, taking the picture. Lena smiles, thanking Angela quietly as she looks out towards the sea. 

“To hope.”


End file.
